Princess Cadance/Gallery
A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Filly Twilight and Cadance hugging S2E25.png Princess Cadenza and Twilight As a child S2E25.png LuckyS2E25 02.png LuckyS2E25 01.png Cadance and Shining Armor promo image.png Cadance being possessive of Shining Armor S2E25.png Princess Cadence absolutely S2E25.png|"Absolutely." This is my happy face and its not in any way diabolical. Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png|And here she comes. Cadance looking unhappy S2E25.png Princess Cadance squee! S2E25.png|SQUEE! Applejack giving apple fritters to Cadance S2E25.png Cadance eating apple fritter S2E25.png|Hmm... Cadance insincerely calling the apple fritters delicious S2E25.png|"Delicious!" (Oh really?) Applejack giving bag of apple fritters to Cadance S2E25.png Cadance taking the bag S2E25.png Bag thrown into bin S2E25.png Cadance coming in S2E25.png Rarity in front of Cadance S2E25.png Rarity and Cadance S2E25.png Rarity an honor S2E25.png|Princess Cadance looks indifferent. Cadance looking at her dress S2E25.png Rarity smiling with Pride S2E25.png|Princess Cadance inspecting her wedding gown. Cadance not pleased with the results of her dress S2E25.png|"I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train." Cadance with the other dresses S2E25.png Pinkie with Cadance S2E25.png Pinkie in front of Cadance S2E25.png Cadance 'Perfect!' S2E25.png Cadance 'if we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party' S2E25.png Pinkie 'thank you' S2E25.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor affectionate S2E25.png|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor being affectionate. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor notice missing S2E25.png|Both of them notice Twilight is not in her spot. Princess Cadance pointed at S2E25.png|Twilight pointing at Princess Cadance. Shining Armor protect Princess Candance S2E25.png|Shining Armor protecting Cadance from Twilight's pointing hoof. Princess Candance cornered S2E25.png|Princess Cadance being cornered by Twilight. Princess Cadance blushing S2E25.png|Princess Candance blushing out of embarrassment . Princess Cadance why are you S2E25.png|"Why are you doing this to me!" Cadance stepping on small Twilight S2E25.png Twilight crying S2E25.png Cadance smiling S2E25.png Twilight 'I'm sorry' S2E25.png Cadance 'You will be' S2E25.png Horn glowing green S2E25.png Chrysalis in her Cadance disquise.png Twilight inside the green fire S2E25.png Cadance looking behind S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Cadance cute expression S2E26.png|Impostor yes. Cute...yes. Princess Cadance no wait! S2E26.png|"NO WAIT!" S02E26 Cadance gems.png|Like the Crystal maidens of Link to the Past S02E26 Twilight Cadance cave maze.png|A race against time Cadance's reflection S2E26.png|"But instead of having cake..." Twilight and Cadance S2E26.png|"...with all my friends to celebrate." Twilight and Cadance 2 S2E26.png|"Find a way to save the day." S02E26 Twilight and Cadance run.png|"I don't fear that I may lose him." Twilight and Cadance running S2E26.png|"...to one who wants to use him." Cadance and Twilight with minecart S2E26.png|"Not care for, love and cherish him each day." Twilight and Cadance 3 S2E26.png Cadance trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"For I oh-so love the groom." S02E26 Cadance mine cart.png|"All my thoughts he does consume." Twilight looking S2E26.png Cadance looking at rocks levitated S2E26.png Cadance being put in minecart S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance 4 S2E26.png|"Oh, Shining Armor..." Twilight trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"...I'll be there very soon!" S02E26 Mine cart ride.png|It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Twilight and Cadance thrown out from minecart S2E26.png S02E26 Twilight Cadace fly.png|My love will take flight! S02E26 Splitscreen1.png Cadance surprised S2E25.png|"What?!" S02E26 What did she say.png S02E26 Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding.png S02E26 Cadance exposes fake.png S02E26 Cadance shadowed over.png I doubt that.png S02E26 Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff.png 206px-I_doubt_that.png|"I doubt that!" CadanceAndTwilightS2E26.PNG RescueCadenceS2E26.PNG|"Now's your chance." S02E26 Tearyeyed Cadance and tranced Armor.png|"Please... Wake up..." S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor gaze.png Shining Armor Princess Cadance Use spell S2E26.jpg S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor.png S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor embrace.png Princess Cadance and Applejack with apple fritters S2E26.png|Trying Applejack's catering Princess Cadance looking in Rarity's mirror S2E26.png Princess Cadance in mirror S2E25.png Princess Cadance and Fluttershy with birds S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Pinkie Pie dancing S2E26.png|Dancing with Pinkie Pie Cadance walking S2E26.png Princess Cadance.png|Princess Cadance. Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png Celestia, Cadance and Shining Armor S02E26.jpg Princess Cadance and Shining Armor smiling at each other S2E26.png Weeding.jpg|Cadance and Shining Armor Shinin and Cadance in the Publin in the Wedding.jpg Shining Armor and Princess Cadance waving from the balcony S02.jpg|Cadance and Shining waving to the crowd. Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor kissing.png Cadance with Shining dancing in the wedding.jpg Cadance in the weedin with Shining the night.jpg CadenceShiningArmorS2E26.PNG S02E26 Cadance bouquet toss.png|"Catch!" Miscellaneous Princess Cadance Shining Armor stand Hasbro December 2011.jpg|A stand at a Hasbro exhibit, December 2011. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance display.png|A display set up at the Hong Kong Toys and Games Fair in January 2012; Princess Cadance's cutie mark is covered up by cloth here. 2012 Wedding Castle playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor Wedding Castle Playset. 2012 Wedding Castle packaging playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor Playset packaging. Princess Cadance toy 1.jpg|Princess Cadance Toy, out of box. Similar to the Princess Celestia toy. Princess Cadance toy 2.jpg|Princess Cadance Toy in box. You can press her cutie mark, just like the Princess Celestia toy. Facebook_Princess_Cadance_Shining_Armor_toys_2012-02-11.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor toys. Facebook Princess Cadance toy 2012-02-11.jpg|Princess Cadance toy. MLP FiM Book.jpg Shining Armor Princess Cadance royal wedding stand Hasbro December 2011.jpg Princess Cadance figure.jpg Royal wedding hub.jpg Category:Character gallery pages